


Strike a Match

by princen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunted angels AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princen/pseuds/princen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is locked and Hell has risen to power on Earth. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man who started it all, is barred from the safe zone for humanity. In order to keep his brother safe, he enters a deal to work for Alastair once more. Dean makes a living capturing angels to release into Alastair's game ranch. Wealthy demons pay top notch for the opportunity to hunt their own pair of wings.</p><p>Castiel, the last leader of the angels, is caught by Dean's squadron. Dean had been raised from Hell all those years ago, but he never knew the identity of his savior. Already drawn to the human who bears his Mark, Castiel's life now depends on gaining the human's trust.</p><p>*Work in progress summary as the story unfolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Just playin around with an AU idea. Let me know if it's interesting, I have a bit more of this written already. Also this AU is based on this post http://scarred-fallenangel.tumblr.com/post/96170092145/humans-keep-the-antlers-of-the-deer-that-they-kill with my own twist.

It all started with a man. A human. He was a good man, despite his obvious alcoholism and string of endless one night stands. He was one of many others who would put an end to the things that went bump in the night. He was a man who loved too much and cared too little about his own fate. Dean Winchester sold his soul to save his younger brother and his stint in Hell set the motions for Lucifer's release. This one man started the apocalypse.

Lucifer rose within the same year Dean returned from Hell. An angel named Zachariah tried to coerce Dean to become the angel Michael's vessel for the Holy Battle. When Dean refused, his younger half-brother Adam had been signed up for the cause. Lucifer, though his vessel was all but falling apart, slaughtered his brother in a fight that was embarrassingly easy. Satan won the battle, but he didn't win the war until he used his own Grace to enact a final revenge on Heaven. The angels fell. All of them. And Lucifer's followers quickly betrayed him seeing as the angel was now human as a result of the spell. It was chaos, everywhere; on Earth, in Heaven, now that it was locked, and in Hell. 

The humans, those who had been hunters, were quick to set up a safe zone the size of New York up in the north mid-west. Society was strict, totalitarian, but the people knew it was their only option for safety. 

When the demons rose again, within six months of the Fall, it was under the command of the former king of the crossroads deals, Crowley. His power was strong. He had not only conquered Hell but without the majority of hunters to send his minions back, he conquered much of Earth as well. Humans not protected within the safe zone were killed, tortured, or enslaved, although often all three. When it was discovered that many of the angels survived the Fall, it was under the command of Crowley that angels were to be captured on sight. At first, they had been used in order to gain knowledge of the inner workings of Heaven. But it wasn't long before the twisted, sadistic cronies of Crowley started to see them as rare objects worth collecting. It had become socially acceptable within demon ranks to hunt the celestial beings for sport and mount their wings on the wall in the same fashion as buck heads and antlers for human game-hunters. 

Starting the apocalypse had consequences. When word got out, Dean Winchester was refused entrance into the safe zone, against the arguments of his friends and family. Originally, the deal was that neither Winchester brother would be allowed entrance, but, Dean, ever-self-sacrificing, forced them to take Sam as long as Dean stayed far away. 

It had been another two years since that deal that led to Dean currently sitting opposite a long-faced man in an opulent conference room. Dean leaned over the table holding a document in his hands. 

"You sure you want me on this one?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows at the man at the end of the table.

The man sat poised with his hands folded on the rich wood surface. His thin mouth twitched up in a smile. "I think it's time you start playing with the big boys, Dean." His voice wasn’t too deep and had a distinct nasal quality. 

“You really think we can take the leader of the angels, Alastair?”

“We took the last one.” Alastair’s eyes flitted from Dean to the pair of outstretched cardinal red wings that spanned across the wall above all other trophies. “And, oh, she was a fighter,” he breathed. 

At one time, the twisted pleasure that dripped from Alastair’s words would have made Dean’s skin crawl. Now, Dean only smirked at the comment. He hadn’t been on the case when the scouting party had taken down Anna the previous year, but he remembered the way she had nearly ripped his boss to shreds. After Hell, Dean had been welcomed with open arms into the angel hunting trade run by his old mentor, but that didn’t mean Dean shared his sentiments. 

“But that was with a task force of nearly fifty demons. You’re only giving me twenty.” Dean gestured to the work orders lying on the table. “This is impossible.”

“Trust me, that’s all you’re gonna need.” Alastair slid the human another document. “This was picked up on our surveillance cameras in the town west of here. There’s three of them, but you are only to concern yourself with this one,” he tapped the grainy, monochrome image printed on the paper. Dean studied the image. 

Alastair drummed his fingers on the wood. “Remember, Dean, I don’t accept failure. You’ll take this job, and you’ll do it right, just like every other time.” He leaned over and dropped his voice to a rasp. "I don't think I need to remind you any longer just how much is at stake, Dean."

Dean exhaled slowly through his nose, gave a curt nod, and left the room. 

In a room of twenty demons, Dean slammed the order and the surveillance camera image down on a desk in the center of the floor. 

“Alright guys, this job comes from high up. Or deep down, however you guys work.” Dean shuffled the pages and tapped the image. “This is our guy. Forget the others, this is the mark. I want tight diversion tactics to get this guy alone fast, got it? We don’t have the manpower to take on three angels.”

Dean looked hard at the demons in his presence. “Suit up. They’re heading this way.”


End file.
